Gabrielle
by LilPixieGurl
Summary: Story of a teen girl. Completely my own.


"Gabrielle, it's time for school." I hear my brother call from downstairs. As I get out of bed, half asleep, I smell bacon and eggs. Derick's making breakfast again.

"Smells good," I yell down to him before pressing play on my stereo and 'My Immortal' by Evanescence blares out of the speakers. I turn it down, only slightly, and go into the bathroom to shower. The hot water hits my face, waking me all the way up. I start to sing along to the music as I wash my hair.

Derick used to laugh at my singing, but I think he secretly likes it. The song changed and 'Playing God' by Paramore started playing. I sang along as I finished my shower, wrapped myself in a towel, and walked to my closet. Looking through my closet would depress any normal person, all the black, but to me it was a wonderful place. I grabbed my favorite black Citizens of Humanity skinny jeans and red and black corset. Once I was dressed I walked to the mirror. Satisfied with my outfit, I started my make-up. My signature thick black eyeliner and snake bite studs looked perfect. I brushed my hair next, styling the bangs so they covered my right eye. Before leaving my room I added black and red armwarmers and grabbed my backpack and Death Kitty rib hoodie.

"Hey Derick," I set my stuff down and hugged my brother.

"Hey Gab-" His mouth dropped open, "What are you wearing?"

"Like it?"

"It's cute and so you, but," he lowered his voice, "Queen Jennifer will not approve."

I leaned forward, like it was a big secret, and said "I'm counting on it." We both started laughing and served ourselves breakfast. I looked around, "Where's dad?"

Derick looked uncomfortable. "He got in late last night."

"Oh." was all I could say. 'He got in late' usually translates into 'came home completely trashed'. We finished breakfast in silence.

"You better hurry before you're late for school." Derick said as we cleared off the table.

"Yeah." I ran back upstairs to turn off my stereo and put on my black converse core high top sneakers. As I was walking out of my room Jennifer came out of her bedroom. Mom's bedroom.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Umm going to school. Duh."

"Watch your tone young lady, and you're not going anywhere dressed like that."

"Mom never cared how I dressed. Unlike some people, she actually trusted me."

Before Jennifer could say anything else I walked down the stairs and out the door.

I leaned back against the wall propping my notebook up on my knees, my headphones blasting in my ears. I started rubbing my neck, working the knot out of my shoulders, when my headphone was pulled out of my ear.

"Shouldn't you be in a class?" I had been so focused on my paper I didn't even see Riley walk into the locker bay.

"The teachers let me sit out here for class because I'm so far ahead. I only have to stay in the classroom for lectures and test days."

"That's cool. I'm Riley."

"I know," Who didn't know? Riley's one of the hottest, if not **the **hottest, guys in the school and guitarist in a local band. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Got out early. Band practice."

"They let you out of school early for a non-school related band practice?"

"Well technically I got out for a doctor appointment, let's not get hung up on the little details in the note given to the principle." Riley smiled and set down his guitar case. "What you writing?"

I closed my notebook, "Paper for Lit class."

"May I?" Before I could answer he had my notebook in hand reading my essay. _"...Romeo and Juliet have that kind of true love that every little girl wishes for as she grows up. The kind where you would risk life and limb just to be with that special person. Where no matter what, be it feuding families or poison, you will find a way to be together."_

I blushed. "It sounds so corny when you read it out loud like that."

"I don't think so." Just then the bell rang. "Well I better go before teachers start questioning that doctor's note." Smiling again he picked up his guitar case and headed out of the locker bay. "See you around Gabrielle."

The rest of the school day went by in the same fashion. After P.E. I went into the locker room to shower before I walked the three blocks to my dance class. As I dressed in my dance warm-ups, a grey Frontline cropped pullover hoodie and matching grey camouflage Frontline rush pants, Tiffany came in.

"Hey freak. I saw you talking to Riley today."

"Yeah. And your point?"

"My point is keep dreaming. Riley is mine."

"First of all, he is a person, not an object and therefore cannot be owned and secondly he started the conversation with me. I was writing my paper."

"Yeah, right. Like Riley would want to start a conversation with some freak like you."

"He did!"

"You're such a liar!"

"Whatever. I have places to be."

As I walked out of the locker room I heard Tiffany's voice calling, "Just stay away from him, freak!" I put in my headphones blasting my music and ran down the hallway until I couldn't hear her anymore. Continuing to run, I went to my dance class, making it by mere seconds.

By the time class was over and I got home it was after dark. As I walked into the house I saw dad sleeping on the couch. Trying to ignore him, I continued into the kitchen to find Derick.

"Derick? I'm home."

"Hey sis. How was dance class?"

"Long. This competition is killer."

"You guys will do great."

"Yeah, I guess. You look exhausted."

"I am."

"What's on your mind?"

"Same thing that should be on your's. Bed."

"Fair enough. Good night." As I turned towards the stairs I saw the bills piled up on the table before Derick quickly grabbed them.

"Get some sleep Gabby. You need it."

I gave Derick a tight hug, "Goodnight Derick. We're going to be fine."

Upstairs in bed I continue to worry about Derick until I fall into a fitful sleep.


End file.
